Air Magic
Air Mages are masters of manipulating the air around us. They are often employed in the propulsion of sailing ships and airships. Specialization Bonus Weatherman: Air Mages have attained such mastery of weather that they may ignore all penalties caused by weather effects, whether naturally occuring or created by magic. Tier 1 Air Spells This spell allows the caster to sense the flow of an air current from up to one mile away. Additionally, the caster may adjust the flow of air in his immediate area. Possible manipulations include, but are not limited to: doubling or halving the speed of a flow within a 5 square radius, or altering the direction of a flow within a 5 square radius by up to 10 degrees. Wind is a pretty incredible thing. It can send boats across the globe and mess up your hair on school photo day, but if you can control the wind, you’re pretty incredible too. Also, you might be able to have a decent school photo for once. This spell affects the target in two ways. First, the target can hold its breath for twice as many rounds as normal. Second, the target can choose to exhale gases other than carbon dioxide (such as helium). Gases are limited to those that can be formed from Hydrogen, Helium, Carbon, Nitrogen, and Oxygen. Extend Breath was originally invented for use at LAN parties, so that even if your stinking friends won’t use deodorant, you don’t have to smell them. The caster summons a cloud of fog that hampers vision. The center of the fog can be placed up to 1 square away per caster level. The total area covered is a 2 square radius per caster level. The air mage specialization allows the caster of this spell alone to be unaffected by the effects but not other specialized air mages. Creatures within the cloud have concealment within 1 square while anything past 1 square is completely obscured by the cloud. A minor breeze (10 mph) blows the cloud away after 1 round. Fog provides cover from arrows on open ground. It doesn’t provide cover from cars on the freeway. Creatures within the target area fall only at a rate of 1 square per round. Just don’t fly too close to the sun. They aren’t tested for that. The caster forms a ghostly hand that can be used to manipulate the environment at range. The hand can manipulate up to 5 pounds at once. The caster may choose to exhaust the duration of the spell by making a ranged touch attack. The attack deals 1d6 +1 per caster level damage and ends the spell. High five? Why not higher five? The move speed of the target is increased by two squares. This boost only affects base land speed. This spell is prohibited from use by professional athletes. It’s really amazing what shows up on a urine drug screen. The target receives a +2 deflection bonus to AC. It’s hard to hit the wind... or is it easy to hit the wind? I can’t remember, but it seems like the wind would be a fairly easy target. Regardless, this spell makes you harder to hit and, in that sense, makes the wind easier to hit. Whiff! Tier 2 Air Spells The target’s Dexterity is boosted by 4. Finally, I can eat with chopsticks! I’ll never get cheese puff dust on my fingers again, or need to use magic hand to funnel them into my mouth! The caster fills the area with fresh air. Creatures within the area of the spell can breath normally, even in a vacuum. Got a room that smells like redneck farts? KNOCK IT OUT! With Fresh Air Bubble you can finally breathe easy, no matter how profoundly smelly your allies are. The caster mouths a message that is transmitted at the speed of light to the target. The message cannot be audibly intercepted, but those nearby may read the caster’s lips if they are aware. The message cannot transcend language barriers. The caster can speak 25 words per casting. The target cannot speak back in the same manner, but may react to anything said in the message appropriately. This spell was invented by students to bypass magically enforced silence. They aren’t very good students. The caster creates an area in which no sounds can be generated or enter. Spell casting is impossible within the area and sound-based abilities are ineffective. Silence was invented by elementary school teachers to shut their students up during class, and not by alchemists as is commonly believed. Tier 3 Air Spells The caster confers limited flight to the target. Targets have a fly speed of 12 squares with average maneuverability. With the exception of limitations imposed by their flight maneuverability, the target may act normally under the effects of this spell. Pilots generally have to go through years of training before they are allowed to fly, but sure, let’s just let everybody be airborne. The caster creates a steady gust of wind. The windspeed may range from 10 mph to 50 mph (caster’s choice). Creatures in the area of the burst must make a Fortitude Save or a Reflex Save to withstand the blast or duck to the side. Creatures that fail their save are thrown back 1d4 squares and take 1d6 points of damage per square they are thrown. Creatures medium sized or smaller cannot move against winds moving 50 mph. This spell also recreates any effects one would expect a severe wind to have. Hahaha, there goes your senior portfolio blowing down the street! The caster forces the air out of a designated area. Creatures within the area are free to move in and out as they wish. While inside the area, creatures must hold their breath. Creatures that remain in the area for more than 5 rounds must pass Fortitude Saves each round after that, or else take 1d4 points of damage per round of exposure (a successful save halves the damage). Once a creature has held its breath for as long as it can, it must make Fortitude Saves per the suffocation rules. Inanimate objects under pressure will explode. Nature abhors a vacuum. So does my dog, but in that sense, are dogs not a part of nature? Tier 4 Air Spells The caster confers the freedom of flight upon self and allies. While the spell is active, targets may choose from a fly speed of 2 squares with perfect maneuverability or 120 squares (60 mph) with poor maneuverability. Any hostile actions taken while flying end the spell immediately, though targets may be attacked without risk of falling. Spell cooldown begins upon activation. Third star on the left, and straight on till you see the billboards for the exotic animal dancing club. The caster summons a miniature twister 4 squares tall and 3 squares across at the top. As a Standard Action, the caster can move the twister up to 4 squares per round and can pick up 1 large, 2 medium, or 3 small creatures or objects. Creatures inside the twister take 8d4 points of damage each round, while creatures adjacent to it take half damage. If there is room inside the twister, creatures adjacent to it must pass a Reflex Save or else be sucked inside. If the twister enters the square of a creature, the Reflex Save DC is increased by 5. The caster may as a free action eject an item from the twister. The ejected item or creature flies 2d4 squares away in the direction of the caster’s choice and falls prone. While inside the twister, creatures may attempt a DC 25 Agility or Athletics skill check as a Standard Action to free themselves. Freed creatures land 2 squares away in a random direction. Cooldown begins after the spell ends. I don’t know why, but trailer parks are like lightning rods for this spell.